1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control system, and more particularly, to a remote control method in the remote control system including a display panel and a terminal for remote-controlling the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In touch screen technology, functions can be activated and commands can be input by directly touching a display screen, otherwise known as a touch screen. Such a touch screen is used for display purposes in a compact portable device, such as a mobile communication terminal or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Various types of touch screen technologies exist, including resistive overlay, scanning infrared, capacitive overlay and surface acoustic wave. The portable devices employing a touch screen through the above-mentioned touch screen technologies receive a command, such as user input, through the touch screen.
However, the above-mentioned technologies allow input to be sensed only when the user physically touches or precisely approaches the touch screen. A resistive overlay touch screen can be operated only when there is physical contact; as such, the surface of the touch screen may be damaged after repeated use. In order to operate a capacitive overlay touch screen, touching by an input means that can cause the change of electrostatic capacitance, such as user's fingers, is essentially required. For a scanning infrared touch screen or a surface acoustic wave touch screen, the physical touch is not essentially required. Consequently, it is possible to avoid the damage of the surface of the touch screen. However, it is difficult to make such touch screens commercially available due to the high cost for manufacturing them.
Furthermore, since the above-mentioned touch screen technologies have been developed focusing on compact portable devices, and allow input to be sensed through physical touch or precise approach, it is difficult to employ such technologies even in a very short distance in a very confined space, such as in a small room. When a large display screen is employed, for example in a TeleVision (TV) set, it is difficult for a user to directly touch or precisely approach the TV screen whenever inputting is needed. Therefore, for a TV set or the like with a large display screen, there is a need in the art for a device and a method for allowing user input to be inputted with a touch screen method without any inconvenience.